


The Epic Gay Panic Of Angel Dust

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel sees things no brother is meant to see, BDSM elements, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, overprotective brother Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Angel Dust walks in on his best friend and twin sister in an *ahem* awkward situation and he takes it well. Honest! (Spoiler alert, no he fucking doesnt!)
Relationships: Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Epic Gay Panic Of Angel Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DigitalMess90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/gifts).



> Request from DigitalMess90 :3

The clock in Molly's apartment chimed for 5pm and immediately the spider felt a thrill of excitement. Finally!

Like the clock had summoned it, there was a shrill cry from the buzzer next to her door and Molly frantically straightened her hair and adjusted her chest fluff before she buzzed her visitor in. Quickly she checked her make-up in her hallway mirror. Flawless. Thank God!

Soon there was a jaunty knock on the door, and by then Mollys excitement was so strong all four of her hands were shaking as she took down the chain, undid the many locks, and finally allowed the door to swing open.

Cherri Bomb stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a rucksack on her back and a sultry smile on her face.

"Hey Molls~" she said, her sensual tone making Molly's insides squirm.

She smiled widely "Hi Cherri..."

"You gonna invite me in or what, baby?"

Was she going to invite her in? Was she going to invite her in?! Hell yeah she was going to invite her in! She stepped back and allowed Cherri to confidently stroll into the apartment, shutting the door behind them both. Her heart pounded as the pyromaniac slid the backpack off her shoulders and turned to her, one hand cocked on her hip.

"I missed you, today"

Molly blushed violently "I...I missed you, too"

If she wanted to look ridiculously clingy and desperate she would tell Cherri that she missed her all the time, that she wanted nothing more than to spend all day with her and walk down the street hand in hand with her and then take her into her arms and kiss her for all the world to see, but they couldn't. Cherri had enemies, and if they knew she was in a relationship with someone Molly would become a target. Plus, there was the Angel issue. The two had been best friends for years but if he found out that his best friend was sleeping with his sister...there would be no end to his overprotective blather.

Plus the little, tiny detail that Angel didn't know Molly was gay yet... and honestly neither knew how he'd react to _that_ so, a secret they stayed, for now.

But at least they had this. Every day Cherri would come over and they would have a wonderful night together, full of dates, Molly's great cooking and Cherri's terrible movies.

Plus their time in the bedroom...oh, Molly trembled just thinking about Cherri's sultry eye and her soft touches...and her less than soft touches...hn...

"Moll? Molly! Hello?!"

"Oh!" Molly blinked as Cherri's fingers snapped in her face "S-sorry! Guess I got lost in thought there, heh..."

"Yeah?" Cherri grinned, and Molly squeaked as her warm arms wrapped around her waist, her calloused hands flat against her back "What were ya thinkin' about?"

"Uh-um..." Molly stammered pathetically as Cherri pressed her body flush against hers, her mouth mere millimeters from Molly's neck "I-I was thinking, uh...hn" she closed her eyes and gasped as Cherri's warm breath brushed over her skin, making her tingle all over. Her four arms came up and wrapped around Cherri's back "Cherri..."

"Were you thinkin' about this by any chance, baby?" Cherri gently kissed her neck, making the spider gasp "Thinkin' about what I'd do to you once I got you all to myself?" she kissed her again, against thr hollow of her throat and let her lips linger there. Molly bit her lip, clinging to Cherri.

"Oh baby, you drive me crazy..." when Cherri giggled against her skin she couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from the cyclops, her cheeks flushed and breathing hard. One hand came up and cupped her cheek "Kiss me..."

For a moment Cherri leaned in and Molly closed her eyes, but instead a spender finger pressed against her lips, and Cherri's breasts pushed against hers as she leaned up to whisper in the spiders ear.

"Ask me nicely, My Spider..."

Molly whimpered aloud and tucked her head into Cherri's neck, breathing in the scent of fruity perfume and gunpowder "Please kiss me... _Mistress!"_

Molly didn't see Cherri's wicked smile before a strong hand grabbed the back of her head and she was finally pulled into those perfect lips. Molly moaned happily and cupped Cherri's face in her hands, breathing harder as that expert tongue teased its way into her mouth.

Molly loved the way Cherri kissed her. Her lips moved hard against hers, taking her breath away, but the way her tongue explored her mouth and how her lips claimed hers completely, like Cherri wanted to devour her, it drove her insane, it made her feel wanted, desired...loved.

Cherri's fingers tangled into her hair and she pressed herself harder into her girlfriend. Molly squeezed her tight, their kisses becoming hungrier and deeper the longer they went at it. Then Cherri slid a hand beneath Molly's blazer and touched the soft skin of her belly, and Molly nearly buckled as she drew back from the kiss, her pupils blown from desire and her body screaming for the cyclops' touch.

"Mistress...please!" she begged, her voice hoarse with lust.

"Please what, baby?" Cherri demanded, holding her face, her own just as red and desire-filled as Molly's. The spiders insides quivered as she voiced what she wanted.

"Please...take me to bed! _Own me!"_

Cherri's face flushed deeper as Molly told her exactly what she wanted to hear. Her eye sparkled beautifully as she took one of Molly's hands and kissed her palm.

"There's my good girl~"

Molly sighed happily as Cherri led her by the hand to her bedroom.

*

"Are ya fuckin' kidding me, Travis?!"

"Hey, I told you my car was on its last legs!"

"We're six fuckin' miles from the hotel! How the fuck am I supposed to get back?!"

Travis' grease-covered face emerged from the open hood of his car, smog billowing around his twitching feathers "Run! It ain't like you're lackin' in the leg department, slut!"

"Come up with better insults ya baby dick STD factory!" 

As Travis flipped him off Angel whipped out his phone to call an uber, but the screen suddenly went black. Shit, no battery! What the fuck was he gonna do now?!

Cursing, he planted his hands on his hips. Luckily, they weren't in the middle of nowhere, the car had given its last gasp on a Skid Row type street, the buildings barely standing on ancient brickwork and half the stores closed down. Fortunately this was a street Angel recognised, and he turned to Travis with a sneer.

"Good luck explainin' to the wife why you're getting home so late, schnookums! Call me the next time ya don't wanna pay rent!"

Another middle finger later and Angel was walking into the decrepit street. Fortunately Molly only lived a short walk away and he made it to her crappy apartment building in ten minutes. The smell of kebabs and fries reeked from the take-out store beneath it, but Angel ignored his rumbling belly for now as he pressed the button for Molly's apartment. After several minutes of silence he frowned and pressed it again.

Now answer. Shit, was she out or something? Dammit!

...Although, he did have an emergency key...and Molly surely wouldn't mind if he borrowed her car so long as he brought it back tomorrow...

After a whopping two seconds of thought he shrugged and let himself in, making his way up to Molly's apartment and letting himself in there, too. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were on. Huh, weird, Molls usually turned them off when she went out. Eh, he'd turn them off when he left, his good deed for the day! Charlie would be so proud.

He located the car keys quickly in a handy bowl on Mollys coffee table, he grabbed them and then turned to leave. It all would have worked out perfectly had he not heard the whimper.

Angel stopped. Angel frowned. Angel listened. Another whimper, and it sounded like Molly! Moving slowly, he moved towards the source of the noise and heard his sister sob. Shit, was she crying?! Had another shitty guy dumped her or somethi-

 _"Oh, please!"_ Molly cried, and he froze _"Please, I'm beggin' ya! Have mercy!"_

Angels jaw dropped. Someone was fucking attacking his sister! His _sister! OH HELL NO!_

He summoned all four of his guns faster than you could blink and charged to the bedroom where he drew all of them up as he kicked the door open "NOT ON MY WATCH, ASSHOLE!"

Twin shrieks of surprise emitted from the bed but Angel barely heard them. His mind finally registered what he was seeing, and all four guns fell from his hands and clattered to the floor.

Molly, his twin, his baby sister by a whole two and a half minutes, was tied up in some kind of harness on the bed by all eight limbs, naked as the day she was born. He saw hickeys. He saw lash marks. He saw nipple clamps!

But most of all he saw none other than his partner in crime and best friend Cherri Bomb, also naked save for the black leather panties and matching garter belt, holding a riding crop as she knelt above his sister.

And they were both staring at Angel in shock and embarrassment.

Angels jaw dropped. Molly and Cherri...Cherri and Molly...they were...his sister was...with...

"A-Angel?!"

His baby sister...

"Angel! We, uh, we werent expecting you!"

His crazy bestie...

"It-its not what it looks like!"

They were _fucking hooking up!_

_"AAAAAAAH!"_

Cherri and Molly flinched as Angel screamed "Angel-!"

" _MOLLY NOOOO!"_

"Angel-!"

_"AAAAAAAAAH!"_

"Sweetie, please let me ex-"

"Oh God! OH GOD!" Angel covered his face with his upper hands, unable to look anymore "You! Her! Lesbians! _Oh God! I need a moment!"_ he turned around and drew his hands away, placing them on the doorframe as took many, many deep breaths "I'm an adult!...I can handle this!...I'm okay!"

He took a final deep breath, relaxed his face, and turned around. Cherri and Molly were smiling uneasily. He could see the vibrator between his sisters legs. The base of it, anyway.

_"MOLLY NOOOO!"_

*

It took over an hour and five shots of Cherri's strongest whiskey to calm Angel down, and in that time Molly had been untied, the girls had dressed, and now they were all sat in Molly's living room, Molly and Cherri on one couch and Angel sprawled out on the other, playing with the empty shot glass in his hand.

"So" Angel cut the long, long silence that had stretched between the three "How long have you guys been doin’ the horizontal greased weasel tango?”

Molly winced "Angel, do ya really have to be so crude?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would ya prefer somethin' else? How about lockin’ legs and swappin’ gravy?”

Molly sighed "Angel-"

"Cattle proddin' the oyster ditch?"

"Please stop"

"Takin' the ol' clunge plunge?"

"Angie!"

Cherri rested a hand on Molly's knee "Honey, I think its just best to let him get it out of his system"

Molly looked woefully at her girlfriend, but sighed in defeat "Go ahead..."

"Doin’ squats in the onion patch?”

"Divin' for pearls in the Great Lesbian Ocean?"

“Negotiatin’ eachothers forested chasms?"

"Makin' the beast with two vaginas?"

"OKAY I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Molly slammed her hands on the couch and breathed hard. The silent room was tight with tension as Molly calmed herself down, but finally she looked up at her brother, ran her hands through her hair, then sat up and folded her hands in her lap.

"Angel. Cherri and I are in a relationship." she confessed. The glass in Angels hand cracked "We have been for a few weeks now, we were waitin' to tell ya when we were ready"

"Yeah? How'd that work out?"

Molly's fists clenched "Angel-!"

"Look, don't blame her, okay?" Cherri cut in, placing a hand over Molly's "It was my idea! I-I came onto her first! Angel I'm sorry, I tried to fight it but I fucking lo-like your sister, okay? I really, _really_ like her!"

Molly and Cherri waited, hand in hand for Angels response. The spider scowled.

"And you like her too, Molls? Ya wanna be with her?"

Molly nodded, clutching Cherri's hand "I do. I really do!"

"Uh-huh. Ya know she's a maniac, right?"

"The fuck you say, bitch?!"

"See?! Shes a nutjob! I mean, she set fire to a fuckin' drug den fulla Overlords once!"

"You're the one who double dared me!"

"Shut-up, Sugar Tits!"

"Yes!" said Molly. She almost shouted it, and it shut the two demons up immediately "Yes, I know Cherri's a bit of a hot head-"

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry baby, but its true-but thats one of the things I like about her, plus she is so good ta me, Angel! She's kind, she's thoughtful, she makes me laugh even when I'm feeling like total shit, and she is so romantic! Just a couple weeks ago she brought me a bouquet of my favourite roses and she took me on a date to Mimzys. We didn't have ta even break in, Angie, she _paid!_ We sat in the front row and everythin'...it was magic..."

She smiled dreamily at Cherri, and the cyclops blushed at the sheer adoration in her eyes.

"Way to make me sound totally whipped, babe..."

Molly giggled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bleugh! Come on, I don't wanna see that!" Angel screwed up his face and made gagging motions, but Molly could tell he was just messing with them now. Maybe the five shots had helped. He sat up and leaned over his legs "So...you guys are givin' this a real shot? You're actually dating?"

Molly and Cherri both nodded. Angel breathed out and threw up his hands "Well fuck me, welcome to the Queers Club, Molly! You'll get ya shirt and badge in the mail sometime next week!"

Molly giggled as Cherri rolled her eye, and stood up to give her brother a hug "Thankyou for bein' so okay with this, Angie!"

"Well, I'm a little bit drunk"

Molly grinned, and they broke apart so that Angel could hug Cherri. She was so full of joy and relief that she didn't hear what her brother hissed into her girlfriends ear:

_"If you fuck with my sister I will steal every fuckin' bomb you own and blow your ass straight to Double Fucking Hell!"_

Cherri gulped _"Got it!"_

"Well, great!" Angel grinned as he released her, then planted his hands on his hips "Okay I gotta get back so Vaggie doesn't have an excuse to shove a spear up my ass. Can one'a you two dykes call me a cab?"

"Fuck you!"

"Angie!"

Angel laughed "This is gonna be _fun!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Digital, if you're reading this, yes I stole from I Just Cant Wait To Be King, I hope that's okay, if not I'll change it. I also stole Angels reaction from Fresh Prince of Bel Air. My ass is getting all kinds of sued so this better get kudos and comments!
> 
> I'm taking requests! Nothing gross (pee or poop) no pedophilia, no incest.


End file.
